Onigiri Chronicles - Book One
by CheesePotatoKing
Summary: A DARK NIGHT... Thick grey clouds gather. Foreboding swamps, a lone hill like thick, mysterious soup. Upon it, a hobbit will learn his true self, And the world will never be the same, ever again...


**Re-awakening**

Dark, viscous clouds swirled in the bruised sky. Upon a grey and marshy hill beneath the shadowy night a shivering hobbit quivered, pale-faced, cowering beneath the icy glare of a sole ringwraith. In one ghostly hand it held a sharp, silvery-grey sword; in the other, it held Frodo pinned to the floor. Behind it, the hobbit Samwise Gamgee lay unconscious.

Frodo and Sam had decided to return to Middle Earth to visit relatives in the Shire and their friends in Rivendell. On their way there, they had decided to camp out at the weathertop; little did they know, events were to repeat themselves, and nothing would ever be the same again.  
The ringwraith cackled and Frodo felt a searing, icy pain in his side. The dark creature withdrew its sword, laughed maniacally, and vanished. The wraith had stabbed him! With all his musterable strength he called out to Sam.

'Sam! Help me! I've – I've been s-stabbed…' he cried.

Sam slowly raised his head a little. The effects of the nazgul's sleeping curse were beginning to wear off. He looked around and saw Frodo lying on the ground in agony. Suddenly, a hidden power within Sam awoke – a hidden reserve of powerful energy. He bolted up and ran to Frodo.  
'Mr. Frodo! Are you okay?! What's happened?' he shouted, rustling the frail Hobbit.

But Frodo did not reply.

...

He was falling; plummeting down through pale amber sky. Through golden-hued clouds and through clumps of wind he flew, down and down and down. Frodo was awake. He looked about. Below him, a flat plane of glass stretched out for miles. He was going to crash into it! It would smash! More pain!  
Down and down and down and down; the plunge became faster and faster with each second.

The glass was approaching. Frodo braced himself. The sheer winds screamed in his ears.

Suddenly, silence. Frodo opened his eyes. He was stopped millimetres from the glass. But how? How had he slowed down?  
'You slowed yourself down.' came a deep voice.

With a sudden lurch, Frodo landed gently on the glass. He looked about. Who had made that noise?  
'I did.' came the voice again. Frodo glanced around. Another Frodo was walking towards him! Only he was cloaked in deep black.

'Who are you?' asked Frodo, shaking.

'I am you. Well, the other half of you.' Dark Frodo boomed.

'What? There's only one me, and I think I should know if there wasn't!' cried normal Frodo.

'No, listen; I am the other half of you; your other side.'

'My other side?'

'Yes. The side of shinigami blood.'

'Of what blood?!'

'Shinigami blood. Soul Reaper blood. The guardians of souls on their way to the afterlife.'

'What? I'm not a "Soul Reaper".'

'Well, you weren't. But you had the energy of the soul reaper inside you. With each passing day, it grew, and multiplied. Stronger and stronger it pulsed, until within you there was a great reserve of shinigami life force.'

'What? But I'm a hobbit! My parents were hobbits!''

'Your mother was a hobbit. But your father is not your real father. Your real father was a shinigami.'

'What?! No! But how?!'

'When you were born, your true father had to leave for the east on business. He never returned, and to save you from sadness growing up, your mother's new husband acted as your father.'

'W-what?! D-dad?! M-mummy?! Why?! Who is my true father?!'

'Your true father? His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. His powerful psychic energies were passed on to you, where they grew with every day. When you were stabbed, you were running very low on hobbit-energy, and close to passing away. That is why me, you, your reserve of shinigami energy took over to bring you back from the brink. You will survive today, Frodo Baggins; but from this day forth you shall be a soul reaper.'

'What?!' cried Frodo. 'Wait! What are you doing?!' The soul reaper Frodo was running at Frodo, with ever increasing pace. 'Stop!' Frodo tried to move out of the way, but he found that he was frozen still.  
Faster and faster!  
The steps of the shinigami grew ever more furious!  
Hurtling towards Frodo!

'ARRGHHHHHHHH!' he shouted as the shinigami ran head-on into him.

...

No! Mr. Frodo! This would not do!  
Come back! thought Sam. 'Come back!' shouted Sam. He rustled Frodo's silent face. What was happening? He survived a ringwraith's blade before!  
'COME ON MR. FRODO!' cried Sam, and started sobbing into Frodo's stomach.  
'Please! Ahoo-hoo… Please!' he sobbed. For some reason, Frodo's stomach was getting hotter and hotter. 'Please… hmm?' the heat was now considerable. Sam looked up at Frodo's face.

Frodo was glowing with brilliant white light!

'Huh?!' stuttered Sam, as he stumbled back and fell onto his bum.

In the black night the dazzling light of Frodo sent it ablaze. The light burned with ever-increasing intensity, until all of a sudden it surged outwards. Sam, for a moment, was blinded. When he had rubbed and opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him amazed him.  
There, stood in front of him, was Frodo. But not like any Frodo Sam had seen before. This Frodo was cloaked in black and wielded a huge, glinting sword. His brown hair was spiked up into sharp peaks; his eyes were keen and darting.

'What happened, Mr. Frodo?' managed Sam.

'A new awakening, that's what's happened, Sam.' beamed Frodo.

...


End file.
